Coexist
by bellaragazza87
Summary: Two people who have been chained together by their souls their whole lives, but have never let their hearts come any closer to being more than friends. What happens when you finally let go and allow yourself to be with the one you are meant to be with?


Coexist: Two people who have been chained together by their souls their whole lives, but have never let their hearts come any closer to being more than friends. What happens when you finally let go and allow yourself to be with _the_ _one_ you are meant to be with?

Story will switch between EPOV and BPOV, but will mainly stay within Bella's perspective.

Rating: M (future chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters associated with the world that Stephanie Meyer has created for us.

**Chapter 1: Missing**

My heart is beating in a different way  
Been gone such a long time, I don't feel the same  
My heart is beating in a different way  
Been gone such a long time  
Will you miss me?  
When there's nothing to see?  
Tell me, how did this come to be?  
And now there's no hope for you and me  
My heart is beating in a different way  
Been gone such a long time, I don't feel the same  
My heart is beating in a different way  
Been gone such a long time  
Do you still believe?  
In you and me?  
Are we all we could be?  
Is it meant to be?  
My heart is beating in a different way  
Been gone such a long time, I don't feel the same  
My heart is beating in a different way  
Been gone such a long time  
My heart is beating in a different way  
Been gone such a long time

Missing – The XX

Bella looked out the frosty window and watched as the world she knew went flying past her. She wished that she could somehow take back all that happened in the last twenty four hours. She wiped the lone tear that slid down her face. She couldn't think about that now. She needed to focus on herself and what lay ahead for her. She had people counting on her and she couldn't let them down.

For what happened is now in the past and she never let her past dictate her life before. She wouldn't let it start now.

* * *

**6 Months Earlier: University of Washington Library**

"UGH!" I slammed the book down on the table, frustrated that I wasn't getting the result that I wanted.

"Well I'm sure that's the way to get the answer. I wish I would have thought about torturing the text book." I looked over at the boy sitting next to me and gave him my best death glare.

Apparently it didn't work since he seemed to think that laughing at me would be another good response. I pushed my chair back and started to stand up from the table. I had a tendency to get a little hot headed when something didn't go the way I wanted. I blamed it on being an only child.

"Hey I'm sorry, but you knew when you gave me that look that I wouldn't have responded the way you wanted me too. It's one of the reasons why you're still my friend after all these years." He said with a little smirk on his face.

"Pretty sure that's not one of the reasons. Especially since it annoys me and you know it." I said as I began to walk away from the table and over to one of the tall bookshelves that held reference books we needed.

Quickly grabbing one of the books I began to scan the pages just to give myself a little cool down time. I wasn't really looking for anything particular. I heard a sliding sound along the carpet of the floor and knew that he would be coming over here to help "calm" me down. We had been working on this project for some time and were so far away from being done.

I felt him standing to my right but didn't dare look into his eyes. I knew that once I did I wouldn't be able to control my emotions anymore. Which was one of the reasons why we were so good together as friends. Yin and yang, that's how we were always described by the people who knew us best.

After about a minute of looking at a page that I had no intention of reading I finally looked to my right. I saw his grey t-shirt with his arms folded in front. I stared at them for a while before I finally allowed myself to look further up. As soon as I reached his emerald green eyes I felt my frustration fade away.

"Feel better now?" he asked with that same smirk in place.

"Yes." I tried not to sound as breathless as I felt, but I felt like I may have failed.

"Good. Now let's try to get this done."

He took my hand and pulled me back in the direction of the table. All the while his hand on mine made me feel tingles all through my body. But all too soon the feeling left and I stood there still amazed that I had yet to find that feeling with anyone else and always wondering if he felt it as well. Hopefully one day I would find out.

Hopefully that day was soon, because I don't know how long I could wait anymore.


End file.
